


Una extraña misión

by Alanna_Darkfeather



Category: Naruto, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanna_Darkfeather/pseuds/Alanna_Darkfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por fin estaba de regreso en casa, su nombre y el de su hermano habían sido limpiados, y todos los problemas con Orochimaru y Akatsuki resueltos; y una dichosa misión con el dúo más pervertido de Konoha iba a ser el fin de Sasuke Uchiha. Eso si el peligroso dueño de ese par de misteriosos y atrayentes ojos verdes no se les adelantaba. Realmente no debería de haberse levantado ese día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La llamada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.  
> *Ni YYH, ni N me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*  
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.  
> (Blah, blah) => notas de la autora.

Se levantó temprano esa mañana a pesar de ser su día libre y se dirigió sin prisa hacia el baño anexo a su habitación. Antes de entrar echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor: a parte de la cama deshecha, no había nada fuera de lugar, además de los muebles justos, pues como pasaba gran parte del tiempo en misiones no necesitaba más que unos pocos.

Pasó al baño, bien equipado pero nada ostentoso, y se acercó al espejo, donde su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Un hermoso joven de brillantes cabellos negro-azulados, seductores ojos de un profundo negro azabache, piel blanca como la nieve y facciones finas y afiladas; rasgos característicos de su clan, o bueno, lo fueron en otros tiempos.

Se alejó del espejo en dirección a la ducha, esa noche había sido una de las más calurosas del verano y quería quitarse la capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo. No que el calor le molestase, había tenido que acostumbrarse a él para poder dominar las técnicas ígneas que ahora manejaba como si nada; pero no tenía ganas de ir pegajoso todo el día.

Dejó correr el agua mientras se quitaba la única prenda que llevaba: un pantalón de algodón suelto. Se metió bajo las refrescantes gotas y dejó que éstas empaparan por completo su escultural y pálido cuerpo, arrastrando cualquier impureza a su paso. La baja temperatura terminó de despertar sus adormecidos sentidos.

Una vez terminó, salió del baño únicamente cubierto por una diminuta toalla, mientras se secaba el cabello con otra, llegó hasta el armario y, antes de que pudiese ponerse la ropa que acababa de coger, una voz conocida llenó la habitación.

\- Mejor ponte el uniforme, Sasuke; Hokage-sama te quiere en su despacho en menos de treinta minutos.

No se giró ni respondió, no lo necesitaba para saber que su hermano estaba en casa, y no valía la pena discutir sobre lo dicho: las órdenes de la Godaime se obedecían si o si, aunque eso no le apeteciese lo más mínimo y jodiese sus veinticuatro horas de libertad.

Dejó las prendas que tenía pensado ponerse y comenzó a prepararse: se puso el ajustado traje de ANBU y el resistente chaleco, cogió todas las armas que pudiesen resultarle útiles y, finalmente, se colgó a Kusanagi a la espalda.

\- ¿Cuándo has llegado?- por fin encaró a su hermano. Itachi estaba recostado sobre su cama y aun llevaba el uniforme de capitán ANBU, aunque no su máscara y cualquier arma que pudiera llevar quedaba fuera de la vista.

\- Mientras estabas en la ducha.

\- ¿Has comido algo, niisan?

\- No.

Sasuke miró a Itachi con atención, se le veía un poco más delgado y sus ojeras estaban más marcadas; el oscuro cabello largo, recogido en una coleta baja, estaba algo desarreglado y él mismo parecía cansado, aunque de esto sólo podría darse cuenta alguien que conociese al Uchiha mayor como la palma de su mano, y ese alguien no era otro que Sasuke, que sin decir nada más salió de la habitación en dirección a la planta baja.

Itachi sonrió, seguro que en ese instante su otouto se dirigía a la cocina para preparar algo y así desayunar ambos. Se dirigió al vacío escritorio, donde su hermanito tenía únicamente tres fotografías. Las observó todas con cuidado.

En la primera podía verse al equipo 7 original: al fondo, Kakashi con las manos sobre la cabeza de un Sasuke y un Naruto de doce años, ambos enfurruñados y con cara de mala leche; y entre los dos chicos una Sakura de su misma edad que, con una gran sonrisa, trataba de arrimarse más al joven Uchiha.

En la segunda se veía al equipo 7 tras la vuelta del menor de los hermanos a la aldea: Sasuke abrazado por el rubio y la pelirrosa como si estos temiesen que volviese a escaparse, pero con sonrisas que demostraban su alegría por la vuelta del moreno, y Sai observaba divertido la escena recostado en el hombro de Naruto, en ese momento los cuatro ya habían cumplido los dieciséis; Kakashi y Yamato también parecían contentos, pero un poco alejados de los más jóvenes.

Y la tercera fue tomada poco más de seis meses atrás, durante el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Sasuke: ambos hermanos Uchiha reunidos tras casi diez años separados, Itachi, con una leve sonrisa tierna, rodeaba con un brazo el cuello del menor mientras que con la otra mano le revolvía el oscuro cabello y, lo que fue más impactante para todos los que estuvieron presentes en ese momento, Sasuke sonreía de forma tan radiante como nunca antes se había visto en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja; tal como el mayor recordaba que su querido otouto sonreía en su niñez, cuando estaban juntos y sin preocupaciones.

Itachi sonrió con tristeza, la misión que le encargó el difunto Sandaime: infiltrarse en Akatsuki y detener al autentico asesino del clan Uchiha, Madara; le había mantenido separado de la única familia que le quedaba, su querido hermanito pequeño. Aquel que fuera su luz, quien le trataba como a un ser humano y no como un arma; el único a parte de su madre que realmente le quiso y le demostró auténtico cariño (1).

Un portazo le indicó que Sasuke acababa de marcharse, entonces recordó que aun no había comido nada y bajó para dar cuenta de lo que su hermano seguramente había preparado para él y que tanto le recordaba a lo que su madre solía cocinar.

** Tejados de Konoha. **

Un miembro de ANBU saltaba por los tejados en dirección al despacho de la rubia Godaime, pero pasó desapercibido, ya que iba cubierto por una capa oscura y la característica máscara, que en este caso representaba a un gato (2).

Pocos metros antes de llegar al edificio se encontró con otro encapuchado, al que reconoció enseguida por su máscara: un zorro (3).

\- ¡Ohayo, Neko-chan!- saludó con alegría y se acercó hasta él- ¿sabes para qué nos ha mandado llamar la vieja?

\- No.

Ignorando al kitsune continuó con su camino.

\- Parece que no le ha sentado bien que le hayan llamado en su día libre, dattebayo- y con una sonrisa, imperceptible detrás de la máscara, siguió a su irascible compañero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- No me gusta como terminan las cosas en el manga entre ambos hermanos, así que lo cambio por lo que a mí me hubiese gustado.  
> 2.- ¿Por qué será que siempre le relacionamos con el mismo animal? XD  
> 3.- Si esto no es una marca obvia de quien es, entonces no se puede ser más clara…  
> Nos leemos,  
> Alanna.


	2. Objetivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.  
> *Ni YYH, ni N me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*  
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.  
> (Blah, blah) => notas de la autora.

Ya en el despacho de la Godaime, esta se dispuso a explicarles el motivo de su repentina llamada.

\- Si estáis aquí es porque nos han encomendado una misión un tanto… especial, y creo que sois los indicados para ello- encaró a los tres ANBU, que por órdenes de la sannin no llevaban las máscaras- y si estáis pensando en por qué no envío a vuestro equipo entero, es porque cuantos menos seáis menos llamareis la atención y tres es el número mínimo para una misión (1).

Sentado frente al escritorio se encontraba un hermoso rubio de ojos azules, piel dorada y tres marcas en cada mejilla, que le hacían parecer un lindo zorrito: Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor amigo del Uchiha menor. A su lado se encontraba un joven de cabello y ojos negros, y pálida piel, que mostraba su característica sonrisa falsa: Sai. Sasuke estaba detrás de ambos, pero sin sentarse y con su típica pose “made in Uchiha”.

\- Además, se nos ha pedido que realicéis la misión en menos de un mes, contando desde hoy a las 12:00 (2), hora en que saldréis en dirección al País del Agua Caliente (3) donde tomareis un barco en dirección a Japón (4). Esa será la primera parte de la misión, la segunda se os dará a conocer en cuanto regreséis…

\- ¿En qué consiste la misión?- preguntó el rubio, dejando libre su curiosidad.

\- A eso iba antes de que la interrumpieras, dobe.

Naruto miró mal al moreno, arrancando una sonrisa de los labios de Tsunade. Esos dos nunca cambiaban.

\- Nuestro cliente nos ha advertido que el objetivo es peligroso, astuto y difícil de atrapar; por lo visto siempre ha logrado escapar de sus perseguidores, llevándoles varios pasos de ventaja. Por eso os enviaré a vosotros. Vuestro objetivo se estará hospedando en un ryokan de Kioto, ya que pronto estará de viaje de fin de curso…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Nuestro objetivo es un niño?- soltó el rubio sin pararse a pensar.

\- Es imposible que un niño normal sea capaz de hacer eso, Naru-chan- le explicó con una sonrisa divertida Sai.

\- Además, dobe,- murmuró Sasuke- sólo los estudiantes mayores de 16 van a esa clase de viajes (5).

\- Correcto, vuestro objetivo es algo mayor que vosotros. Tenéis que ir hasta donde está hospedado y traerlo aquí. Vivo- advirtió a los shinobis- y sin heridas graves. Eso sí, tened cuidado con él. Las apariencias engañan, como vosotros bien sabéis. ¿Alguna cosa más?

\- ¿Quién es el objetivo?- Sai, como siempre, directo al grano.

\- Esta es la información que ha dejado el cliente- sacó unas carpetas de debajo de unos documentos y se le entregó una a cada uno. Pero antes sacó una fotografía de entre los papeles- éste es vuestro objetivo.

En ella se veía a un joven de largos cabellos de un brillante escarlata, piel pálida y unos increíbles ojos verde esmeralda. La visión de ese bello rostro provocó un escalofrío en el Uchiha, un placentero escalofrío que nunca había sentido y una calidez que le llenó el pecho.

Tan atrapado estaba en esos ojos plasmados en papel, que no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que les dieron permiso para irse ni el resto de las instrucciones necesarias, aunque esto no pasó desapercibido por la rubia Hokage, que sonrió ante la expresión del menor de los hermanos de ojos oscuros.

\- _“Esto se va a poner interesante”_ \- su expresión maliciosa habría asustado al mismísimo Orochimaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- No sé si esto es así, pero a mí me conviene que lo sea.  
> 2.- En ese momento son las 9:00.  
> 3.- Es un país que existe en el mundo de Naruto, es donde está Yugakure, la villa de la que proviene Hidan (aunque ya no es una villa ninja).  
> 4.- Creo que esto ya se ha hecho antes, pero para situarnos: los Países Ocultos son un continente (oculto por una barrera, haciendo honor a su nombre) situado en el Océano Pacífico, con Japón siendo el país que tienen más cerca, de ahí que hablen el mismo idioma (alguna excusa tenía que sacarme para explicar cómo los mundos de N y YYH están conectados geográficamente ¬¬).  
> 5.- Tampoco sé si es verdad, pero como es un AU hago lo que me conviene… y ellos lo saben porque en la academia les obligan a estudiar un poco las culturas más importantes del mundo exterior, para que no den mucho el cante si tienen que visitar otro continente para cumplir alguna misión.  
> Nos leemos,  
> Alanna.


	3. Preparativos. Aparece Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.  
> *Ni YYH, ni N me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*  
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.  
> (Blah, blah) => notas de la autora.

Tras salir del despacho de Tsunade los tres shinobi se separaron para preparar sus cosas para el largo viaje, pero no sin antes acordar verse en la casa del Uchiha para pulir los últimos detalles de su misión.

En pocos minutos, Sasuke estuvo junto a la ventana de su habitación y entró. Con rapidez preparó su mochila con algunas prendas para dar la apariencia de ser un civil más, mientras guardaba todo lo que le podría hacerle falta en un rollo de pergamino con la ayuda de varios sello (1), y cambió el rígido uniforme de ANBU por algo más cómodo.

Ahora el joven moreno vestía unos pantalones largos, anchos y negros con muchos bolsillos, especialmente reforzados para que pudiera ocultar varias armas sin que pareciese muy sospechoso, tal y como había hecho; una camiseta ajustada de manga corta roja, que casi no le pasaba de la cintura, y con un dragón plateado sobre uno de sus hombros y parte de la espalda; unas deportivas negras y rojas; unos guantes sin dedos, negros con adornos plateados sobre los nudillos, y una correa de cuero negro alrededor del cuello completaban su atuendo. 

Cogió su mochila, y sin olvidar la carpeta que les entregó la Godaime, bajó para ir al salón donde su hermano acababa de recibir a sus compañeros de equipo. Cuando entró vio que todos, Itachi incluido, se habían cambiado de ropa para pasar desapercibidos entre la multitud, tal como lo había hecho él mismo.

Su hermano tan sólo llevaba un pantalón de pijama azul oscuro y una camiseta de tirantes negra, además del pelo mojado y suelto; por lo visto había aprovechado para darse un baño y parecía a punto de irse a la cama. Seguro que la llegada de los otros dos shinobi le había impedido hacerlo.

Por su parte, Sai llevaba una de sus acostumbradas camisetas cortas, aunque de color azul turquesa, unos vaqueros ajustados y oscuros, y unas zapatillas a juego con la camisa. Pero quien más le sorprendió fue el rubio; Naruto no llevaba su acostumbrado chándal naranja y negro, sino una minifalda de tela vaquera de un azul celeste desteñido, parecido al color de sus ojos; unas botas hasta la rodilla negras, y una camiseta de media manga, del naranja chillón que tanto le gustaba, con un pronunciado escote que daba una buena vista de sus voluminosos senos y del collar que recibiera años atrás de la rubia Hokage y otro collar con una pequeña cruz de plata.

Si, senos, pues Naruto se había presentado en su versión femenina de sensuales curvas y largo cabello recogido en dos coletas; y eso fue lo que pilló desprevenido a Sasuke, ¿qué hacia Naruto vestido de chica?

\- Pareces sorprendido, Sasuke. ¿No me digas que no estabas escuchando a la vieja?- le preguntó Naruto, con esa voz femenina tan poco característica de él- eso no es propio de ti, teme.

\- Hn- fue la única respuesta del aludido, cuya mente acababa de dejar a un lado la imagen del bello joven de largos cabellos rojos.

\- Vaya que eres expresivo, otouto-baka. Dime, ¿qué era tan importante para que no prestases atención a las órdenes de un superior?- Itachi sentía bastante curiosidad, pues algo interesante debía de haber distraído a Sasuke para no haberse enterado de nada.

Sasuke desvió el rostro, tratando de esconder el leve sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas al recordar la causa de su descuido durante la explicación de la rubia. No pudo evitarlo, aquellos brillantes ojos como esmeraldas habían captado su completa atención, al igual que el bello rostro enmarcado por hilos de fuego líquido. Suspiró, sorprendiendo a los otros tres.

\- _“Lo que le haya distraído tiene que ser realmente increíble, Sasuke no es de los que suspiran como colegialas enamoradas…”_ \- ahora el mayor se debatía entre la curiosidad y la preocupación. Los otros dos sonrieron internamente tras intercambiar una mirada pícara, pues ellos si se habían dado cuenta de lo que había llamado la atención de su amigo.

\- _“Esto va a ser muy divertido”_ \- pensaron ambos con malicia.

\- Como tú estabas en tu propio mundo, Uchiha-bastardo, lo mejor será ponerte al corriente de las órdenes de la vieja borracha. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Naru-koi?- Sai tomó a su pareja por la cintura y le arrastro con él hasta el sillón más cercano, terminando con la rubia sentada en su regazo.

\- Mejor se lo dices tú, Sai- Naruto se recostó sobre el pecho de su amante, para poder esconder la sonrisa irónica que se había formado en sus labios de la vista del menor de los hermanos- no quiero recibir una paliza tan temprano, dattebayo.

\- Mou… eres malo, Naruto- dijo poniendo una de sus falsas sonrisas- así seré yo quien reciba los golpes.

Sasuke se estaba impacientando e Itachi se dio cuenta de ello. En otras circunstancias le resultaría divertido ver como su otouto perseguía a los dos tortolitos debido a una de sus bromas, pero este no era el momento apropiado. Los tres tenían una misión entre manos, y de nada les serviría que dos de sus miembros terminasen en el hospital debido a la poca paciencia de Sasuke (2).

\- Dejad de hacer el tonto y decidle de una vez las órdenes de la Hokage. Yo me encargo de que no os mande al hospital- suspiró resignado el mayor, hacer de niñera no era lo suyo y parecía que cuando esos dos estaban cerca de Sasuke su trabajo aumentaba. Pero era eso o que acusaran a su hermanito por asesinar a sus compañeros de equipo.

Sasuke le mandó una mirada herida a su hermano, y luego pasó a dedicar la peor de sus miradas asesinas a la pareja. Ambos tragaron con dificultad, sabían que el chico no estaba para bromas, pero no esperaban que la paciencia le durase tan poco. Normalmente aguantaba mucho más antes de explotar (3).      

\- Como sabes, la Hokage nos manda al mismo lugar donde se hospedará nuestro objetivo- por lo visto Sai había dejado (por ahora) sus tonterías aparte, porque tenía de nuevo esa máscara inexpresiva que siempre mostraba durante las misiones de alto riesgo- según lo que sabemos, él es un famoso ladrón conocido por su astucia, frialdad y crueldad; aunque según datos más recientes, su personalidad se ha vuelto más tranquila y amable, mas no está muy claro el por qué de ello. Nuestro trabajo es traerlo aquí vivo y con el mínimo daño posible. Las órdenes son infiltrarse como clientes que están de vacaciones y así poder llegar hasta él- se detuvo un momento para coger aire y una sonrisa algo siniestra apareció en su rostro- nuestra coartada es la de una pareja que, preocupada por la depresión de la hermana gemela del novio, la han llevado a unas aguas termales con la esperanza de que se recupere de la traición de su pareja.

Si Sasuke estaba cabreado antes, ahora su enfado se había, como mínimo, triplicado. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que a él le tocaría hacer el papel de hermanita llorona, pues la sonrisa de la copia barata se lo estaba dejando muy claro.

\- Continua- fue la simple respuesta del moreno, que cerró los ojos para tratar de relajarse y así evitar cometer un asesinato múltiple, empezando con los dos idiotas frente a él y terminando con la tetona borracha, pasando por cualquiera que se encontrase por delante.

\- Tu misión es ganarte la confianza del objetivo y atraparlo; en caso de que se descubra tu tapadera o seas incapaz de hacerlo por ti solo, nosotros estaremos cerca como última medida.

\- Si tengo que ganarme su confianza, ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENGO QUE HACERME PASAR POR LA HERMANA DE ESTE IDIOTA!?- viendo sus intenciones, Itachi se apresuró a coger a su hermano por la cintura y alejarlo de la pareja de suicidas, que sonreían ante la idea del orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha haciéndose pasar por una chiquilla despechada para poder llamar la atención del pelirrojo.

\- Porque, Sasu-baka, tú fuiste el único de nosotros que fue entrenado para seducir a cualquiera, ya fuese hombre o mujer, y que tiene la suficiente sangre fría para no caer en su propia trampa- le recordó Naruto con su inconfundible sonrisa zorruna- ya era hora que las clases extras que te obligó a tomar la serpiente pervertida sirvan para algo (4)- se llevó una de las manos a la barbilla en un gesto de fingida inocencia- yo podría intentarlo, pero no tengo ganas de ver la reacción de Gaara cuando se entere; y ya sabes cómo es Sai, seguro que sus perversiones asustan tanto al chico que saldrá corriendo después de unos minutos solos, dattebayo.

Al aludido no le importó lo dicho por su pareja, pues era cierto. Los otros dos les miraron con ganas de golpearlos hasta meterles algo de sentido común en esas cabezas huecas.

\- ¿Y por qué una mujer?

\- No se conocen sus preferencias, por lo tanto, se asume que le gustan las mujeres. Si se diese el caso contrario, yo me encargaría de ello con la excusa de que deseo experimentar cosas nuevas- le respondió el moreno de pelo corto- aunque dudo que haya algo que no haya hecho ya- añadió con una sonrisa pervertida, ganándose una sonrisa idéntica por parte de la rubia, quien disimuladamente encendió la mini cámara que llevaba en la cruz. Ese video seguro valía su peso en oro, y además era un buen material de chantaje en contra del Uchiha menor.

Tras soltar varias maldiciones y calmarse un poco, Sasuke realizó algunos sellos y desapareció entre una nube de humo.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, ante ellos apareció una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro-azulado recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura, dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro, que ahora tenía las facciones más suaves y sus ojos eran más grandes y brillantes. La camiseta, que ahora le iba un poco holgada ya que su figura era más delgada que antes, al haber ganado un par de pechos de tamaño nada despreciable se levantaba dejando al descubierto su plano abdomen. Los pantalones le habían caído hasta las caderas, revelando más de esa cremosa y pálida piel.

Aunque la ropa era bastante casual, con las curvas ganadas y el tamaño perdido, además del rostro que ahora tenía una expresión de inocente tristeza y una pose que gritaba el deseo de ser abrazada, le daban un aspecto sensualmente desvalido que haría las delicias de cualquiera.

\- ¿Creéis que así está bien?- susurro la morena con voz suave y ligeramente quebrada, con ojos llenos de lágrimas, y levantando una mano fina y delicada hasta enredar sus dedos en uno de los oscuros mechones de forma tímida, haciéndola parecer aun más desamparada (5).                 

Tanto Naruto como Sai se llevaron una mano al rostro para tratar de detener la hemorragia que amenazaba con hacer desangrar a ambos shinobi y sendas miradas lujuriosas se posaron sobre la morena.

Los dos terminaron por imaginar cómo se vería Sasuke en su verdadero aspecto con una expresión  igual, aunque con muchísima menos ropa y sobre una cama con sábanas de seda roja. Lo único que lograron con eso fue el sangrado se convirtiera en una hemorragia nasal masiva.

\- _“Joder, si tenía alguna duda de por qué el cara serpiente estaba obsesionado con el bastardo prepotente, ahora ya no me queda ninguna”_ \- pensaba Sai.

\- _“Kami, si hubiese sabido que el teme podía lucir así no le hubiese dejado irse de la aldea. ¡Qué digo, le hubiese atado a mi cama, dattebayo!”_ \- los pensamientos de Naruto no distaban mucho de los de su amante (6).

\- _“Cerdos, no creáis que no sé lo que estáis pensando. Lo tenéis escrito en toda la cara. Ni loco me quedo solo en una habitación con semejantes pervertidos, estos dos son capaces de violarme mientras duermo. ¡Ja! Como si fuera a dejarme”_ \- aunque por fuera se había sonrojado de forma tímida y se retorcía el pelo de los nervios, por dentro estaba que mataba a alguien.

Por su parte, Itachi tuvo que recordarse que esa lindura de niña era su antisocial hermanito; pero aun así se le lanzó encima, dejando ver el lado infantil e inmaduro de su carácter que por largos años había reprimido (7).

\- ¡Kyaaa! Otouto, estás adorable. Así te pareces a okaasan incluso más que antes (8)- la abrazó con fuerza, dejando a Sasuke sin aliento- aunque ahora lo mejor sería llamarte hermanita, ¿ne, imouto-kawaii?

Al aludido le entraron ganas de golpear a su hermano, pero en cambio hizo algo que volvió a llenar de imágenes nada santas la mente de los pervertidos e hizo que Itachi babeara de placer, pues siempre había querido una hermana pequeña.

\- Aniki- susurró con cariño, recostando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y le miró con ojos de cachorrito apaleado- yo también te quiero, pero si no me sueltas vamos a llegar tarde para coger el barco. Y tú no quieres que me riñan por tu culpa, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no, Sasu-chan- le dijo embelesado, y Sasuke podría haber jurado que flotaban corazoncitos y estrellitas a su alrededor.

\- Kira. Hasta que termine la misión soy Kira- dijo haciendo un puchero- ¿entendido, Naru-chan, Sai-niichan?- se separó de su hermano para recoger su mochila- nos vemos en la entrada. Hasta pronto, aniki- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla del mayor y sin que pudiesen evitarlo les dejó atrás, mientras soltaba una carcajada cristalina.

\- ¿Itachi?- llamó la rubia.

\- ¿Si?- tocaba el lugar donde su hermano le había besado, sin creerse que lo que acababa de pasar fuera real.

\- ¿Sabías que Sasu… Kira podía hacer eso?

\- No…

\- Yo tampoco- se unió Sai.

\- Cuando le enseñe el video a Gaara seguro que le da algo, dattebayo- dijo Naruto con aire travieso, tras haberse hecho a la idea de que su mejor amigo tenía esa faceta de delicado seductor tan bien escondida.

\- Cuando salgáis, cerrad la puerta- dijo el mayor entre bostezos- ah… y quiero una copia de todo lo que haga Kira-chan durante la misión- él también les dejó solos.

\- ¿Crees que a nuestro mapache pelirrojo le guste?- preguntó la rubia en un susurro y una mueca pervertida.

\- Seguro- respondió el otro con una mueca idéntica- en cuanto lo vea se presta voluntario para ayudarnos a atar al bastardo a una cama y amaestrarlo como es debido.

\- Kukuku… ya tengo ganas de que terminar esta misión…

Y entre risas pervertidas y planes a cual más escandaloso y erótico, la pareja dejó la residencia Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Ni idea de cómo se llaman en realidad, pero estoy hablando de rollos como los que usa Tenten para guardar el arsenal de armas que tiene.  
> 2.- Aunque no me extrañaría nada que hubiese ocurrido antes… ¬¬U.  
> 3.- ¡Incluso cronometrado lo tienen!  
> 4.- El que se crea que Sasuke sólo entrenó con Orochimaru para ser más fuerte, mejor que lo deje aquí. Vamos, si la obsesión con el cuerpo de chicos jóvenes y atractivos no es una señal de perversión, no sé que lo será. Me resulta bastante fácil el imaginar a la serpiente babosa tratando de propasarse con Sasu-chan con la excusa de un entrenamiento para obtener información a través de la seducción.  
> 5.- Mientras dure la misión, hablaré de Sasuke y Naruto en femenino, para que no se confundan con los personajes que no saben que son chicos.  
> 6.- Se que estoy convirtiendo a Naruto y Sai en unos pervertidos sinvergüenzas (a Gaara también, pero sólo en privado XD), pero es que ellos son los que pondrán el humor y al resto de los personajes en problemas en esta historia.  
> 7.- ¿No os parece adorable? Ahora que no hay nadie presionando a Itachi para que sea perfecto, este es libre para comportarse como quiera siempre que la situación no sea seria o peligrosa.  
> 8.- Espero que así os hagáis una idea de cómo luce Kira.  
> Nos leemos,  
> Alanna.


	4. Llegada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.  
> *Ni YYH, ni N me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*  
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.  
> (Blah, blah) => notas de la autora.

Kira se estaba impacientando, ¿es que acaso ese par de pervertidos no se habían dado cuenta de la hora que era? Sólo faltaban unos minutos para que dieran las doce y la pareja de idiotas no daba señales de vida.

\- _“Si no están aquí en dos minutos, me largo sin ellos”_ \- en realidad faltaba algo más de hora y media para que su misión empezase oficialmente, pero la chica estaba que se subía por las paredes.

Durante los cinco minutos que había tardado en llegar a la entrada de la aldea, había recibido más miradas lujuriosas y proposiciones indecentes de las que le dedicaban normalmente (1) y, como por culpa de la jodida misión debía hacerse pasar por una niñita desvalida y llorona, no podía fulminar a los entrometidos con una de sus famosas miradas que podrían congelar el infierno.

Ya pasaban los dos minutos y como no había señales de su “hermano” y su “cuñada” decidió que era hora de irse, pero nada más girarse un par de cuerpos se le echó encima y pronto sintió dos pares de manos tocarle en lugares que se suponía que “él” no debía tener.

Tras un par de golpes bien dados, consiguió sacarse de encima a las sanguijuelas y con una dulce y tierna sonrisa, que les dio escalofríos y ganas de ir a esconderse debajo de su cama, les ayudó a levantarse mientras les hablaba de forma tímida:

\- Niichan, Naru-chan, no es bueno hacer esperar a la gente- les recordó mientras hacia un adorable puchero, que volvió a aumentar el libido de de sus compañeros y causó varias hemorragias graves por toda la calle- ya deberíamos estar en camino, pronto saldrá el barco y quiero acostarme pronto.

\- Pero aún es temprano, ¿para qué quieres dormir cuando podemos encontrar cosas más… divertidas que echarse una siesta, dattebayo?- y ahí volvían las insinuaciones pervertidas, que Sai corroboró con una mirada cargada de lujuria.

\- _“Par de idiotas salidos… ya veréis cuando se acabe la misión de las narices.”_ Pero el viaje hasta Kioto es largo y también hay que tener en cuenta el cambio horario- tras sus palabras, y ocultando su aura asesina tras una de timidez y tristeza (que ni de coña era la suya), comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante en dirección al País del Agua Caliente.

Los dos pervertidos la siguieron, tan rápido como se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaba frente a ellos, mientras trataban de quitarse de la cabeza las fantasías que les había inspirado ese simple puchero. No pudieron evitar alegrarse al pensar en que esa adorable expresión había sido grabada y que pronto harían todo lo que estuviese en sus manos (y seguro las de Gaara) para sacarle esa expresión al estrecho de Sasuke y con cuanta menos ropa, mejor.

Y hablando de poca ropa, pronto recordaron que se hospedarían en un ryokan donde los baños termales estaban a la orden del día y la de cosas que podrían hacer en ellos. Pero cuando estuvieron a punto de desangrarse (de nuevo) tuvieron que centrarse (temporalmente) en la misión. Primero el trabajo y luego el placer… y vaya que iban a pasarlo bien.

\--X--

No había mucho que contar sobre el viaje a Kioto, tan sólo que Kira se vio obligada a pasar mucho tiempo sentada entre ambos pervertidos y que tuvo que amenazarlos con su Tsukiyomi más de una vez para que dejasen de acosarla (2). Y tampoco hubo mucho que decir sobre el trayecto, primero en tren y luego en taxi, hasta el ryokan.

Una vez allí, fueron directo a recepción en busca de las llaves de sus habitaciones (Kira ni loca se quedaba con los dos pervertidos, a saber que intentaban hacerle mientras dormía) para poder descansar y tomar un baño antes de cenar.

Tras dejar sus cosas en su habitación y coger todo lo necesario para el baño, Kira se dispuso a relajarse un rato antes de empezar a reconocer el terreno y buscar a su presa. Pero su deseo de tranquilidad casi fue interrumpido por la parejita de lascivos, quienes trataron de meterla a la fuerza en su habitación para poder “subirle el ánimo” pues después de que su novio la dejara estaba “demasiado tensa”.

\- _“Si creen que pueden convencerme para unirme a una de sus orgías la llevan clara. Con lo que los conozco, si llegan a cogerme no podré andar en varias semanas. Por Kami, ¿a quién se le ocurrió emparejar a los idiotas que dejan a Jiraiya como a un santo a su lado? Ah… claro, a la loca de Sakura-frontuda… si es que las yaoi fangirls pueden llegar a ser peligrosas (3).”_

Después de unos minutos de forcejeos, maldiciones, amenazas de muerte y un par de Jutsu bien lanzados, Kira pudo marcharse a disfrutar de su tan anhelado baño. Aunque iba tan cabreada que no se fijó que se metía en el baño masculino, parecía que su cabreo le impedía recordar que ahora era una mujer.

Se desvistió entre juramentos y promesas de torturas dolorosas, y sólo atándose una toalla a la cintura abrió la puerta que llevaba a las termas y…

¡Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a frente con un par de sorprendidas esmeraldas enmarcadas de fuego!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Ya sé que exagero, pero ¿verdad que más de una vez aparecen varias harpías peleando por la atención de Sasuke (coffsakuracoffinocoff)?  
> 2.- Yep, lo único que no cambia del original es que Sasu consigue despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan, el cómo me lo guardo :P.  
> 3.- Ejem… no trato de ofender a nadie (yo misma soy una yaoi fangirl), es sólo que es divertido meter en líos a los personajes, y si hay yaoi, mejor que mejor… XP.   
> Nos leemos,  
> Alanna.


	5. Atracción y planificación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.  
> *Ni YYH, ni N me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*  
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.  
> (Blah, blah) => notas de la autora.

Esmeralda y ónix.

Los dos pares de ojos no podían evitar perderse en las profundidades del que tenían en frente. Tan sólo pasaron unos segundos, aunque a ellos les pareciesen una eternidad, que bastaron para quedar fascinados con el ser que tenían delante. Mas nada dura para siempre, y pronto recordaron dónde estaban y quiénes eran. O en el caso de Kira, quién estaba tratando de ser.

La morena hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, se cubrió el pecho con los brazos mientras se daba la vuelta y un intenso sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

El pelirrojo se volvió a sumergir en el agua, pues cuando se había abierto la puerta él estaba a punto de ir a reunirse con sus compañeros de clase.

No podía evitar extrañarse al haberse visto sorprendido por la hermosa joven que tenía delante, no sólo porque había sido incapaz de detectar su presencia, sino porque era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mucho tiempo, y no pudo evitar detallar su cuerpo de nuevo: largo cabello negro-azulado, pálida figura delicada de curvas perfectas, piernas bien torneadas que parecían no tener fin y, por lo que había visto antes, busto bien dotado y un rostro simplemente hermoso.

No queriendo ser desconsiderado y acusado de pervertido, decidió que debía apartar los ojos de tan bella chica, aunque sus hormonas le instasen a hacer lo contrario, a veces realmente odiaba volver a ser un adolescente. Finalmente, su recio autocontrol ganó la partida.

Por su parte, Kira trataba de entender cómo había llegado al baño de los hombres y a maldecir internamente al de ojos verdes por estar bañándose en el momento que le apetecía a ella. Aunque una parte de ella se alegraba de ello y estaba segura de que si estuviese en su forma de siempre ahora tendría un auténtico problema entre las piernas, pues si el rostro del pelirrojo era el más atractivo que había visto en toda su vida su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás: era la lujuria personificada.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio y sin mirarse, tratando de calmarse, por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente el pelirrojo reunió el valor para hablar.

\- Deberías salir de aquí, pronto vendrá más gente y dudo mucho que quieras tener a un grupo de estudiantes con las hormonas alborotadas detrás de ti- trató  de no asustarla mucho y siguió hablando- si aun sigues queriendo darte un baño, las termas para las mujeres están a mano derecha nada más salir de aquí.

Su voz la hizo estremecerse; sólo pudo asentir tímidamente antes de salir corriendo a por sus cosas y meterse al baño de las mujeres.

Aunque no se dio cuenta, su reacción le causó aun más interés al joven, normalmente las chicas de su instituto hubiesen intentado aprovecharse de la situación tratando de seducirle. Él no estaba acostumbrado a que huyesen avergonzadas de su presencia, sino que le acosaran hasta la saciedad.

Definitivamente esa chica era interesante, además había algo que le incitaba a acercarse más a ella y a tratar de conocerla mejor, y lo que aumentaba lo especial que era esa joven era que a él nunca le había interesado ninguna mujer de esa forma, pues hacía muchos años que decidió que las mujeres podían llegar a ser muy molestas en cuanto a su persona se refería.

Tal vez este viaje iba a ser más entretenido de lo que pensaba.

\--X--

Ya en el baño de mujeres, Kira había logrado calmarse; se reprendía por no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba en el de hombres y porque se había comportado como una niñita vergonzosa ante su objetivo, pero luego recordó que el que comportarse como una era parte de su misión y dejó de preocuparse sobre eso.

Además, acababa de encontrar la excusa perfecta para acercarse a él: disculparse por hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Sonrió para sí y comenzó a preparar un plan de acercamiento, aunque primero tendría que conocer un poco más el terreno y conseguir convencer a los dos idiotas pervertidos para que le ayudaran a realizar su idea.

Aprovechando que tenía todo el baño para ella sola, mandó a un par de clones para que explorasen el ryokan y se dedicó a relajarse y prepararse mentalmente para lo que se le venía encima, pues estaba segura de que sus compañeros no la dejarían en paz ni un momento en cuanto se enterasen de lo que había pasado en las termas.

\- _“Pero por ahora”_ \- pensó mientras se acomodaba en el agua caliente- _“más vale que piense bien lo que voy a hacer si quiero terminar la misión sin que mi integridad física sufra serios daños.”_


	6. Oh, Lejía, where art thou?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Aryan-Jonathan.  
> Advertencias: esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; LEMON, AU, mayor OCC, OC, y creo que por ahora está todo.  
> *Ni YYH, ni N me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic y los OC que puedan aparecer.*  
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.  
> (Blah, blah) => notas de la autora.  
> o0o0o0o => inicio/fin del lemon.

Una hora más tarde, Kira decidió que ya se encontraba lo bastante relajada (y mentalizada) para regresar con su “familia”; gracias a la información recogida por sus clones, ahora conocía la distribución del ryokan y en que habitaciones se hospedaban los compañeros de su objetivo.

Tras salir del agua se recogió el cabello en una cola alta, se vistió con uno de los yukatas que estaban a disposición de los clientes, y se aseguró de que su aspecto reflejase el papel que le había sido asignado. Se resignó a tener que seguir con la farsa, no había nada que pudiese hacer ahora que su objetivo ya había visto su apariencia actual, y su orgullo le impedía abandonar una misión sin completarla.

De camino a su habitación, se encontró con un grupo de chicas que trataban de esconderse (sin conseguirlo) mientras parecían buscar a algo. Una de ellas se dio cuenta de su presencia y, armándose de valor, se acercó a Kira cortándole el paso. La morena la miró de arriba abajo disimuladamente: la joven llevaba el pelo teñido de un horrible rubio cenizo, demasiado maquillaje, y su yukata obscenamente abierto, supuestamente para seducir, pero que resultaba patético en su raquítico cuerpo (1).

\- Ey, tú, ¿has visto a un chico pelirrojo y de ojos verdes?- no sólo parecía estúpida sino que, además, era una maleducada- responde, ¿le has visto o no, mocosa?

\- Si- contestó con voz temblorosa, no saliendo de su personaje en ningún momento- él se fue hace una hora- se sonrojó para darle un mejor efecto a su imagen de “niña tímida y desvalida”.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?- la voz chirriante de esa pesada empezaba a ponerle de mal humor- más vale que no estés diciendo mentiras, o acabarás mal.

\- Yo no miento, _“sólo no digo toda la verdad”_ \- si tenía que soportar por más tiempo la desagradable presencia de esa… esa cosa, iba a terminar friéndola a chidoris; era incluso más pesada que Sakura durante el tiempo antes de los exámenes chuunin- él salía de los baños cuando yo entraba.

 - Está bien- se giró hacia el resto de sus amigas y les hizo un gesto negativo con la mano- por ahora lo dejaré pasar, pero más te vale no acercarte a él. Shu-chan es nuestro y no vamos a dejar que nadie se lo lleve- y mirándola como si no fuese nada más que un montón de basura, la rubia de bote se marchó al frente de su grupito de acosadoras.

Kira estaba que echaba humo, ¿cómo se atrevía esa petarda a tratarla como a alguien que no estuviese a su nivel? Ella era mil veces mejor que esa descarada, y así se lo iba a demostrar. Y lo mejor de todo es que lo haría sin romper su coartada.

\--X--

Aun enfurruñada, llegó a la puerta de la habitación que compartían sus compañeros y abrió la puerta sin pensárselo dos veces, topándose con una escena que le hizo desear tener a un Yamanaka cerca para eliminar la imagen que acababa de grabarse en sus retinas de su memoria.

o0o0o0o

Sai estaba acostado sobre el tatami, con las manos atadas a la pata de la mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación, completamente desnudo y con Naruto, aun en su apariencia femenina y en el mismo estado de desnudez que el moreno, subiendo y bajando sobre el regazo de su amante, empalándose en su miembro erecto con fervor. Los dos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, sonrojados por el esfuerzo y gimiendo sin tapujos, dejándole bien claro a la morena lo mucho que estaban disfrutando.

Kira no era virgen, eso era algo imposible con la clase de misiones que había tenido que cumplir durante su tiempo al servicio de Orochimaru (2), pero nunca se había encontrado en semejante situación, y tenía que admitir que la imagen de ese par de tetas saltando al delicioso ritmo que la rubia dictaba con sus caderas estaba logrando distraerla, por no decir que Sai no exageraba cuando decía que de pequeño su pene no tenía nada (3). No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que había estado haciendo el par de pervertidos mientras ella había estado planeando en las termas su siguiente para a seguir en esa misión…

o0o0o0o

¡La misión! ¡Ella investigando incluso mientras trataba de relajarse y esos dos follando como conejos!

\- ¡MALDITOS SALIDOS DE MIERDA!- les gritó tras usar un par de sellos para insonorizar la habitación; después de todo, su misión era su prioridad- ¿¡PARA QUÉ DEMONIOS CREÉIS QUE HEMOS VENIDO HASTA JAPÓN, PAR DE IMBÉCILES!?

Los gritos de Kira consiguieron que Naru (4) perdiese la concentración y el equilibrio, dándose un tremendo golpe contra la mesa en plena frente, lo que hizo que casi asfixiara a Sai con su generoso busto. En otra ocasión eso le habría parecido hasta gracioso, pero lo que más deseaba en ese momento (aparte de que alguien le echase legía en el cerebro, a ver si podía olvidar lo que estaba viendo) era estrangular al par de idiotas y dárselos de comer a Manda; al menos alguien saldría beneficiándose de esa jodida (y nunca mejor dicho) situación.

\- Si en diez minutos no estáis listos para empezar con esta dichosa misión, ¡ME ASEGURARÉ DE QUE NUNCA MÁS TENGÁIS OTRO ORGASMO! ¿He sido lo bastante clara?- y sin esperar sus respuestas salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

Entró a su cuarto dando un portazo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño adyacente a su habitación; quería lavarse la cara con agua fría a ver si conseguía calmarse un poco y que le desapareciera el sonrojo que le había causado semejante experiencia. Realmente ese no era su día, o su semana ya que estaba. Si las cosas seguían así iba a terminar con una migraña del tamaño de un bijuu, y temía que la cosa iba a empeorar. De verdad que temía por su integridad física, Kira nunca había sido uke, no importa lo que su apariencia o entrenamiento sugiera, así que temía por su trasero en compañía de esos dos. Tsunade se la había jugado cuando les puso en el mismo escuadrón; vale que eran sus amigos, ¡pero todo tenía un límite, joder! Normalmente su actitud antisocial hacia que no les interesara (no mucho, al menos) el que se les uniera en sus escapadas sexuales, mas con el maldito rol que le tocaba jugar en esta dichosa misión las cosas habían cambiando. Su interés en llevarle a la cama se había triplicado… como si de normal no fueran lo bastante pesados (5).

Si esos dos engendros terminaban fastidiando la misión, iba a hacer un collar con sus testículos y a mandárselos por correo a Gaara. ¡Lo haría como que su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a Aryan-Jonathan por echarme una mano con este capítulo, el nuevo resumen, y por acceder a ser mi beta. ¡Un besazo de mi parte!  
> Y ahora, no voy a perder el tiempo con excusas porque no las tengo, sólo decir que no se me ocurría que escribir y por fin me ha regresado la inspiración, aunque a ver lo que me dura.   
> 1.- Estos OC no son realmente importantes, no voy ni a ponerles nombres. Sois libres de usarlos si queréis.  
> 2.- No os preocupéis, la serpiente pedófila no logró llevarse a Sasuke a la cama. No tengo estomago suficiente para escribir algo así.  
> 3.- No recuerdo si en el original Sai hace comentarios de este tipo, pero me he leído varios fics en que sí lo hace, y me pareció divertido, así que lo voy a añadir por aquí de tanto en tanto XP  
> 4.- Fácil de recordar Y más apropiado para una chica que “Naruto”.  
> 5.- No están enamorados de él, sólo es que piensan que le vendría bien echar un polvo (o más) para relajarse y se ofrecen voluntarios para ello, tocándole la moral a Sasuke más de lo que es recomendable para su salud física. Pero entre Naruto, Sai y Gaara sí que hay amor *o*.  
> Sé que el lemon no es nada del otro mundo, pero la idea era que Kira lo interrumpiese así que he decidido no hacerlo demasiado largo o detallado. También sé que esto no es lo que esperabais que actualizara, pero es lo único que he conseguido completar y que ha gustado como me ha quedado. Qué se le va a hacer.  
> Nos leemos,  
> Alanna.


End file.
